


mackerel

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, i rewrote this fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: 5 times they ate mackerel together + the 1 time they didn't.





	mackerel

_**1.** _

This wasn't the first time she was en route to his house. In fact, visiting the Nanase residence was quite the frequent occurrence - from team meetings to casually hanging out with the boys, she had familiarised herself with the neighbourhood. Yet, her heart was racing, palms a little sweaty and a faint blush caressed her cheeks.

It was like any other visit, except - it was a date. A date at his house.

He seized her every thought, and made her chest bloom with butterflies. It still felt unreal; like she was going to wake up any minute and this perfect dream would be stripped from her. But no, she was very much awake, conscious of her every footsteps as the distance between her and his house became shorter and shorter.

Haru wasn't one to beat around the bush, this was once again proven when asking Gou out on a date.

"Da-date?" Gou responded with widened eyes.

"Yes," he neutrally stated. His face expressed his usual indifference but his heart was drumming against his ribcage.

It was no secret that Gou had a crush on her senpai, Nagisa being... well Nagisa noticed right away, having to deal with his relentless teasing. It was officially more jarring than him parroting _Gou-chan! Gou-chan! Gou-chan!_

Rei was just as bad, studiously explaining the science behind love - or Oxytocin, scientifically speaking. Her mind would zone out from all the scientific jargon.

So, it was a complete shock when he asked her out. With a heavy heart, she had accepted her feelings were going to be unrequited. Telling herself that she was okay.

(Even trying her hardest to ignore her insides fluttering, whenever he was within her line of vision.)

Because that's how life was sometimes. She could only envisage his ocean eyes to stare at her with mirth and affection. Just like the way he looked at water- with so much dedication and passion. 

Haru may seem like an anti-social, water-loving, mackerel-eating seventeen-year-old. But he was - without a doubt - capable of reciprocating feelings and emotions. However, his face betrayed all of that.

Outwardly, he would never express how the youngest Matsuoka weaved her way into his heart. From her blinding smile, to her infectious laugh - he was falling for her hard.

Basking in the moment as he would stand beside her. Observing her diligently focused on the clipboard, going through his training schedule. Intently, he would watch her dainty finger glide over the paper, pondering the feel of her soft hands intertwined around his.

Of course his best friend knew, he could read Haru like an open book. Makoto would send the swimmer an amused grin, whenever Haru was in close proximity to her. To the latter's dismay.

"Do you like me Haruka-senpai?" Gou asked timidly.

There was no point hesitating, because her question did not phase him. In fact, the answer was yearning to leave past his lips. 

"Yes, I do," he responded matter-of-factly.

"So do I," Gou looked at him with her cherry smile, and a blush coloured her cheeks, scarlet red. He was enthralled by the sight - the sunset flaring behind her petite frame, she glowed with the sky, capturing her youth and beauty. 

They both concurred to have their first date at his house. Agreeing that a location of familiarity would be comfortable - and intimate - with the two of them.

Standing in front of his door, Gou was hesitant. Her mind was speeding with questions, should she knock or just welcome herself in, like she usually does. But this time, the circumstance was different. Trying not to dwell, she drew in a deep breath and slid the door open.

"Pardon the intrusion," removing her shoes, she took a quick glance down and studied her clothes. Sporting a pretty blue dress and a white knit cardigan, Hana-chan excitedly aided her with advice on what to wear. And dreamily sighed with starry eyes, when voicing how aesthetically pleasing the couple looked together - in response, Gou turned into a blushing mess.

Entering his living room, her sense of smell was immediately welcomed with an aroma she was accustomed to. Her scarlet hues zeroed towards the table and she discerned the two mackerel dishes, with rice and sliced pineapple as side dishes. She also caught the pretty flowers centered on the table, and the two candles flickering with fire on either side of the vase.

Gou heard the tap running from the kitchen sink, and she looked at the back of his ebony set of hair. He was filling up two glasses with water.

She smiled at the perfect display laid out before her eyes. This was planned with so much love and care and it was so very, Haru. 

The nervousness was washed away and instead warmth and tenderness projected within her, from head to toe.

* * *

_ **2.** _

Every kiss, lick, bite was electrifying. Their breaths mingled and their bodies were intertwined under the duvet.

His hands heated her body with every touch. His tongue teased her firm breasts, the heat between her legs. Her neck was littered with red marks and as his lips ghosted over her collarbone, she threw her head back and her mouth hung open to the sensation - she impatiently tugged his hair. 

He raised his head and their faces were aligned. His eyes were hooded, filled with lust and want - there was no doubt her eyes mirrored his. Their bruised lips locked, sensually. Wordlessly, Gou begged him to relieve her, and she tasted herself on his tongue.

Their heavy breathing circling around them, he wrapped her slender thighs around his hips and he stared at her in awe. Her mauve hair was draped across his pillow, her chest rising and falling and her lips were positively bright red.

Her fingertips skated across his cheeks, down to his jaw and he fluttered his eye shut, exhaling a sigh. Her digits glided to his lips, and he opened his mouth, she placed her thumb inside and he swirled his tongue around her thumb.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, so close, that their nose touched and their lips barely grazing.

The room was dark, only the moonlight bled through the window, wrapping the couple in its light. The pitter-patter of rain latched on to the glass, condensation building up with the tension. 

"Ha-Haru," she moaned. Her voice was liquid gold and her thoughts were numb as she melted into his handling. The sound of lust couldn't be restrained, the noises escaped her mouth, unapologetically. 

He buried himself deep inside her and she latched her hands onto his back, her nails dragging down to every thrust. She groaned into his mouth, and he quickened his pace. Their chests rubbed against each other, his hips ground hers, her back arched, rhythmically. Their bodies perfectly fitted together. 

The night was young, the rain was becoming heavier, every pelt was louder than the previous. But inside, in his room, were just the two of them, losing themselves in each other. Caress after caress, names being chanted, hips rocking -

\- until they both climaxed to their burning release.

Laying in the aftermath of their crescendo, Haru affectionately traced his finger on her - outlining the curve of her hip and the length of her thigh.

He relished, how she writhed under him and the reverberating moans that escaped from her throat. He scattered lazy kisses on the nape of her neck and Gou hummed, softly.

Her hand was clasped around his muscled forearm, remembering his blue eyes studying her body, like she was delicate art, something to be admired, to be appreciated. She smiled to herself.

Her body ached, but the nights pleasure ran through her veins. Only making her love him more, want him more.

Her muse was brought to a hold when her stomach grumbled and Gou squeaked, covering her face with the material.

She heard him sigh, idly pulling the duvet down.

"Haruka-senpai?" she questioned. She turned her body to meet his and Haru kissed her, unhurried.

They released their lips and Haru spoke against her mouth:

"I'll cook some mackerel for us."

There was nothing better than post-sex mackerel.

* * *

_ **3.** _

She was surrounded by cardboard boxes brimmed with their belongings. Gou fell against the sofa, with her legs stretched out, yawning - exhibiting how tired she was. The couple had spent the entire day moving into their new one bedroom apartment in Tokyo.

After Gou graduated, they both concluded that they should move in together. Settling it was the next development in their established relationship. Gou was ecstatic for this new chapter in her life, she studied the newly renovated living room and unable to cease the smile adorning her face.

Scanning the window, she registered the sky was painted with soft shades of red and orange, the colours merging - the sun was descending. Her brows furrowed, glimpsing at the time on her phone. It had been almost half an hour since Haru left. Gou contemplated on his whereabouts - he hadn't mentioned where he depatured off to. Just a quick _I'll be back soon._

It was definite that he wasn't lost, Haru had been residing in the bustling city since eighteen training towards his dream - to become an Olympic swimmer. And Gou, herself was well acquainted, living in Tokyo since her first steps into adulthood, by continuing her studies. 

Just as she was about to call her boyfriend, the sound of the door bell echoed against the walls.

"Ah, that must be him," hoisting herself from the comfy sofa, she instantly recalled the empty fridge - they still had to stock up on food. 

"Takeaway it is then," she whispered to no one in particular.

With light footsteps, she ambled her way to the door and unlocked it. Her carmine hues drifted towards his hands and her smile so wide, that it caused her eyes to crinkle. Sometimes Gou wished she had the power to manipulate time - so that she could station time to a standstill and preserve moments like these forever. No matter how big or small the gesture - his intentions were always honest. 

Parallel to her was Haru, holding two tins of mackerel and his other gripping a bag of rice. Honestly, she couldn't have asked for a man so sweet, who's goals surpassed the stars but concurrently stayed grounded by appreciating the littlest of things - like now.

"Okaeri," she greeted. A delicate blush fanned her cheeks, as she realised that it was her first time welcoming Haru home.

His blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before returning to a state of impartiality. Nevertheless, a shy smile tugged at his lips.

"Tadaima," he replied.

Stepping to the side, Gou allowed room for him to enter. Her arms found themselves wrapped around his waist and she buried her face into his shoulder blades.

"I love you," Gou spoke into his grey jacket. Her words were muffled but his ears detected the words as clear as day. 

"I love you too." he whispered.

* * *

_ **4.** _

The venue was hushed, only the melodic tune of notes and chords pulsated around family and friends. Rin and his not-so-little baby sister lightly swayed on the dance floor - both dewy-eyed. Her head was against his broad chest and his chin rested on the side of her head. Everyone in the room admired the scene - all eyes were focused on the bride having her first dance with her brother.

In the midst of the sentimental dance, the groom stood alongside his friend - both gazing towards the siblings. Though Haru strayed off into a world of his own, the space encircling him was blurred and no one else subsisted inside the room, only him and her. His vision only registered the woman he married, glowing happily. His wife - he felt his heart skip a beat. They were now husband and wife, vowing to eternal love. For better or for worse.

He was captivated by her presence, Gou's white bridal dress effortlessly flowed to the soothing beat. The material accentuated her slim waist and hugged the curves on her hips. The sight was breath-taking. When she gracefully spun the embroidery softly glimmered under the dimmed lights, and Haru marvelled at the sheer elegance Gou radiated.

Her beauty was timeless.

"Rin's still crying..." Makoto quietly chuckled.

Haru faced his - new - brother-in-law, who was in fact sheepishly wiping his damp face, with a weak smile. His pride was knocked down and he was unapologetically unfiltered. Rin had been a whirlwind of emotions since escorting his sister down the aisle. With tears streaming down his face and trembling lips, he placed Gou's hand onto Haru's.

Rin tried emitting a menacing aura and a glare but ultimately failed, due to the hot tears that continued to roll in his wake. The meaning behind his intended expression was easy to understand, after all, they had been friends for nearly two decades. So Haru silently nodded - it was a thank you and a promise.

"It's Rin we're talking about," Haru replied, but Makoto heard the amusement in his voice.

Rin gestured his head towards Haru, wordlessly telling the swimmer to come forward. The guests all cheered and hooted when Rin elegantly twirled his sister to Haru. Their hands fell into place, connected - like a jigsaw puzzle. His palms gripped her waist and her arms were secured on his shoulders.

They rhythmically move side to side, hearing the loud cheering from Nagisa and his antics caused Gou to stifle her laughter. 

Her subtle makeup highlighted her pretty features and her natural glow topped it off. Her hair - a signature asset - was finalised in a side updo with refined loose curls, adorning her heart shaped face.

No words needed to be spoken, the silence was tender.

Everyone clapped and gushed when the couple finished their special dance, whilst the bride and groom themselves returned to their designated seats. Surrounded by close friends and family, as they prepared to eat.

Nobody's breath were taken away when Haru mentioned that mackerel was the main dish for the wedding. Their friends -especially- found the menu rather entertaining and would've been shocked if the wedding didn't involve his well-loved fish.

Nagisa recommended an underwater wedding, in order for Haru's mackerels to be included on the special day. Gou shut down the ludicrous suggestion before Haru could add his input.

As they consumed the deliciously seasoned mackerel, the air was filled with chatter and laughter- courtesy of Nagisa - and everyone wholeheartedly enjoying themselves. The couple were beyond happy that they were able to share the momentous occasion, with those who meant so much to them. 

The newly-weds held hands under the table, whilst their other hand fed themselves mackerel. 

* * *

_ **5.** _

Her vision was blurred when his hand slammed against the wall. Immense emotions of joy, pride and love streamed down her face. The tears were heavy when she looked at Haru's face - as he stared at his own name on the large screen.

He was dumbfounded and bewildered.

She was clapping to Nanase Haruka - first place, gold medallist in the men's 100m freestyle.

The stadium was overflowing with thundering applauds for the Japanese swimmer, but all of the noise, the flashing cameras were drowned when their eyes met - it was like time had slowed down.

Just the two of them, existing.

She sent him a wobbly and teary smile, and that alone was enough - so he reciprocated a smile of his own. 

Haru stood on the podium his usual indifference replaced with content, the sun cascaded its soft rays - warm on his face.

The stadium was enormous but his presence was bigger. Because his story to get to where he was today, was louder than the cheers, louder than the clicking cameras.

She remembered when they were in high school, when her hair used to be longer, when he used to be shorter. She remembered him confused and afraid of the future, a route that was blind, he didn't know what to follow.

But, his path towards the future was never destined to be an easy straight line, because he was fated for great things. 

Even when he found a goal, a dream, it still wasn't easy - gruelling hours of intense training, eating dinner dead into the night and waking up before the sun. To repeat the cycle.

She remembered. 

He said he was ordinary, but this, this was far from it.

The gold medal was draped over his shoulders, and he held the gold in his hand. He thought of his family, friends - 

\- and _her._

Both reunited, Gou attacked Haru with a hug. Before congratulating him on his victory, she told him _I love you._

He bounded her tighter into his arms. Returning her honest sentiment with an_ I love you too._

Haru placed the medal over her shoulders, the lustrous gold - proof of his dedication and no one deserved this more than him. She studied with admiration, her fingers traced the smooth indents, Gou didn't realise she was crying until droplets of warm tears dotted onto the gold.

He immediately pulled her into a kiss, the kiss wasn't rushed, nor desperate. It was slow, passionate. Rhythmic, like his winning performance. She smelt the familiar and intoxicating scent of chlorine that lingered on his skin. 

They parted and she was breathless, her tears were dried and he had his arms still hooked around her. Gou rested her head against his chest and listened to the soothing beat of his heart.

"You must be exhausted, how about some mackerel?" she asked.

Affectionally holding her hand, he traced his thumb over her smooth, pale skin.

"Mackerel sounds good."

* * *

_ **+1.** _

Eating was different. Normally, he and Gou ate together when the sun shined in the early hours of the morning, and when the moon bloomed late into the evening. 

It had been like that for years. 

But now, Gou was pregnant and the mere thought of mackerel, was repulsive enough to make her vomit. 

She instructed him, that if he wanted to consume mackerel, he would have to _eat that damned fish beyond these four walls for nine months!_

At first, he was in disbelief. Utter shock. How could he live without his favourite food? 

But as the season changed, when rain turned into sun.

He thinks _it's all worth it._

He was leaning against the door, arms crossed against his chest. He looked at his wife sitting on the sofa, tenderly stroking her pregnant belly - with a smile. The sun streamed through the window, her face softly caressed with light, and her hair, radiant.

"Haru!-" Gou broke him from his stupor, and excitedly whispered: 

"-she just kicked!" 

Haru walked towards the crimson-haired woman and sat beside her, a smile etched on his face. He placed his hand over her growing stomach and Gou naturally clasped her hand around his.

He detected a gentle push against his palm and Gou giggled. It brought a lump to his throat. 

He looked at Gou, her cheeks bright with mirth, she beamed with pregnancy glow - she embraced motherhood with pride. 

Gou, someone who was just a friend, then became his girlfriend and now, she was his wife, and in four months - the mother of their child.

And he desired nothing more than to raise their daughter, together. 

Yes, eating was different now. He couldn't eat mackerel alongside the incandescent sun, or the luminous moon.

(Unless, if he wanted to see a pile of vomit on the floor.)

But that was okay, because at the end of the ninth month, in his arms, would be their daughter.


End file.
